The Sequel
by live love and eat
Summary: Sequel to Friday Night Dinner, I couldn't come up with a name. Well anyway Java Junkie. Well read and enjoy! Rating is unsure just in case for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hokay…I couldn't think of a name for the squeal to Friday Night Dinner so if you can think of it tell me in a review. Anyway, I decided to do a squeal (obviously) because I wanted to and I was bored! OMG its snowing so hard here in Chicago! I love the snow I walk home from school in it, it was fun. Anyway on with the story! Enjoy and review please!

With love

Live love and eat

-----------------------------------------Gilmore/Danes House (Lorelai's old house)-------------------

"Lorelai you have to tell them eventually," Luke said to his fiancé. (A/N Is that the right form or is it fiancée?)

"But Lukkeee remember what happened when they found out about us or how about when you came to Friday night dinner?" Lorelai wined.

_Flashback_

_"Luke are you sure you're ready?" Lorelai asked standing outside of her parents' front door._

_"Yes Lorelai, lets go now,"_

_"Okay but I warned you," she said as she rang the doorbell. The door opened to her mother._

_"Lorelai, Luke," she said coolly opening the door to let them in._

_"Hi mom," she said._

_"Hi Mrs. Gilmore," Luke said nervously. She ignored him and had the maid take their coats. They walked into the living room where Mr. Gilmore was._

_"Hi dad," Lorelai said upon entering the room._

_"Hello Lorelai, hi Luke," he said walking over to shake his hand._

_"Hello Mr. Gilmore,"_

_"Ho please Luke, call me Richard,"_

_"Umm okay," he said nervously. Luke and Lorelai sat down on the couch and Emily sat down on a chair._

_"Luke can I get you a drink?"_

_"Umm sure I'll have a beer please,"_

_"Lorelai your usual?"_

_"Yea dad," Richard gave their drinks to them and sat down in the chair next to his wife._

_"So how is everything going at the diner Luke?" Richard asked._

_"Good everything is good," he replied._

_"And Lorelai, how's the inn?" _

_"Great, we just got kind of busy, but that's good. How's your work dad?"_

_"It's going fine Lorelai thank you for asking. How is Rory?"_

_"Rory is good, doing fine at Yale, everything is good,"_

_"Good good,"_

_"Mrs. Gilmore dinner is ready," the maid told her._

_"Thank you Maria," Emily got up and started walking into the dining room. Richard followed and Luke and Lorelai followed him._

_"It's not that bad so far Lorelai," Luke whispered to her._

_"Ohh dinner hasn't begun yet," she whispered back. When they got in the dinning room Luke pulled out Lorelai's chair and Richard shot Emily a look as if to say See he is a good guy._

_"So Luke you live above your diner, why is that? Can you not afford another place?" Emily said pointedly._

_"Umm no, some nights I'm downstairs late cleaning up or unpacking boxes and some mornings I have early delivers and I can open it earlier that way," Luke replied. Richard looked at Emily as if to say I told you so._

_"So was the diner always a diner or was did you open it from scratch?" Richard asked Luke politely. _

_"My father owned the space before, it was his hardware store," Luke replied._

_"Why didn't you continue the hardware store? Was it to manly for you?" Emily asked coolly._

_"Emily!" Richard said sharply._

_"Mom, can you not speak to Luke that way please?" Lorelai asked politely, even though her mother was "attacking" Luke lightly for now. _

_"I wasn't that fond of the hardware business, my mom taught me how to cook when she was sick. It was a way for us to spend time together. So I decided to open my diner," _

_"So you opened it as your own, without any help?" Richard asked a little surprised._

_"Yes, my dad had left me some money, but it was mainly started on my own," _

_"So I would assume you went into debt soon right, or at least had money problems?" Emily asked attacking him once again. _

_"EMILY! Stop attacking him!" Richard demanded._

_"Mother stop it! You are not treating Luke nicely at all!" Lorelai added as calmly as she could._

_"Emily, if you remember we had money problems when we first were married, Trix had to lend us money at the beginning," Richard reminded her._

_"Mother, it is usual for starting businesses to have money problems," Lorelai added._

_"I had a little money problem, but Stars Hollow need a good diner so people came. Plus they knew me because I've lived there all my life,"_

_"So have you ever lived any where else other than above the store? Did your whole family live up there?" Emily questioned him ignoring Lorelai and Richard._

_"Mom! Stop it! You're attacking Luke!"_

_"What I'm just trying to get to know him better," Emily asked like nothing was wrong._

_"Emily, you are asking him questions like your attacking him,"_

_"Well we lived a house a little ways away, the room above the store was my father's office. But when my father died and my sister moved away, I sold the house," he explained._

_"Luke tell me about your family," Richard asked._

_"Well my mother died when I was younger from breast cancer, and my dad died when I was an older teen from a heart attack. I have one older sister, Liz. She has a son about Rory's age, I haven't seen him a lot though,"_

_"So your older sister is like Lorelai, not the smartest in the world when it comes to men?" Emily asked meanly._

_"Emily, that is it! I tried to stop you from attacking Luke, but now your attacking your own daughter and Luke's family! I will not have that!"_

_"Yea Mom, that was very rude! And not very nice, plus I am sitting right here!"_

_"Well Lorelai it's true, you were not very smart about your choices, if you would have listen to your father and me you wouldn't be where you are now!" Emily said._

_"Mom, I love were I am! I live in a great, sort of weird town, with great people. Plus Rory is happy and so am I. If I didn't live in Stars Hollow I never would have met Luke and I would have spent my life with the wrong men! I am happier than ever before!"_

_"Exactly my point Lorelai, you live in a crazy town. They have brain washed you to think that your happy with Luke," she said Luke with so much scorn that it was unbelievable, "Your life should have been here in this life style, not in the weird small town, with a diner man."_

_"Mom that's it, you have mad fun of me one too many times! We are leaving! Bye Dad," Lorelai said and got up._

_"Bye Richard," Luke added as he followed his girlfriend out of the house._

End Flashback 

"Oh yea how could I forget that night," Luke added sarcastically. "But Lorelai, you have to tell them before they find out, it's been a whole month. Do you want them to find out how they find out with Max?"

"I know it's been a month. I'll tell them soon, I promise. Next week how about we go again?" she asked.

"Okay, the sooner the better,"

"I'm going to tell my dad first though," she added.

"What ever you want to do Lorelai, I'll support you just as long as you tell them soon," Luke got up and went over to her. He kissed her lightly and went upstairs. Lorelai got up and followed after turning off the lights.

TBC……………….

I know it was short, but what did you think? If you read the first story to this you might have read about another story I was going to do called De Ja Va, well I decided to drop it because I couldn't get into. Instead I came up with two holiday stories and another story. All three are Java Junkies and one or two are literati. Look for at least one other soon! Well review soon and enjoy! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hokay…sorry I haven't updated in a while…yesterday I went to Chicago for most of the day then like crashed in bed when I came home. I meant to write more earlier, but started reading some other stories and now I'm writing. Hokay well yea just a little of subject can you believe the Colts finally lost? I have one word AHHMAZING that they lost. The Bears won so yeah! Anyway on to the story…you know the drill read and review. Enjoy!

With love

Live love and eat

RING RING

"Hello,"

"Hi Dad, its Lorelai,"

"Hi Lorelai, what's up?"

"Umm I was wondering if me and Luke could come to dinner this Friday?" Lorelai asked getting right to the point.

"I would like that, I haven't seen you or Luke in a while, but you'll have to call your mother,"

"Okay Dad, I'll call her when I get off the phone with you,"

"Okay Lorelai well I have to go I'll see on Friday,"

"See you Dad," Lorelai hung up and got ready to call her mother. She dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello,"

"Hi Mom, its Lorelai,"

"Hello Lorelai nice to here from you. How are you?'

"I'm great Mom, how are you?" Lorelai asked making polite conversation.

"I'm good," there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Umm Mom, you know I'm still dating Luke right?" she asked.

"Yes Lorelai I figured you two were still together, weather I liked it or not. Maybe I'll come around sometime," Emily said in slight defeat. Lorelai was shocked but only for a moment.

"Well thank you for trying because I love him a lot and I want you to at least accept him," Lorelai replied sucking up just a little to try and sway her mother's ideas before they told her that they were engaged.

"So any other reason why you called Lorelai, other than to tell me you were still dating Luke," Emily asked in true Emily fashion.

"Oh yea me and Luke were wondering if we could come to dinner on Friday,"

"Any particular reason?"

"We haven't seen you guys in a while I thought it would be nice," Lorelai said sucking up some more.

"Well that's a nice change," Emily said slightly suspicious, "And sure we'd love to have you two for dinner. Come around seven?"

"Sure Mom we'll be there, see you then,"

"See you then Lorelai," They hung up and Lorelai let out a sigh of relief. She got up and left her house to go to Luke's.

She walked into a mostly empty Luke's. Lorelai sat at the counter and Luke gave her a quick kiss and coffee.

"So I called them," Lorelai said.

"And?"

"We are going to dinner at my parent's house on Friday night,"

"Okay," They talked some more then Lorelai left for work.

---------------------------Friday night at seven---------------------------

"Okay Luke are you ready?"

"Yea Lorelai I am,"

DING DONG

"Hello Lorelai, hello Luke. Nice to see you two," Emily said when she answered the door.

"Hi Mom,"

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore thank you for having us for dinner," Luke said. Lorelai had her hands in her coat pocket so not to tip them off, but the maid had to take their coats so Loreali had to find another way to position her hands. She decided to put them on her hips with her thumbs facing forwards while standing there. She put them behind her back when they started to walk into the living room.

"Hello Lorelai hello Luke,"

"Hi Dad,"

"Hi Richard," Luke said. Lorelai and Luke sat down the couch while Richard got them their drinks.

"So how are you Luke?" Emily asked trying her hardest to be polite.

"I'm good, how are you?" Luke replied.

"I'm good thank you for asking,"

"And Richard how are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I'm doing just fine, the business is great. How is your diner?"

"Oh the diner is going great, just fine,"

"Lorelai how is your inn?"

"The inn is great, business is going very well. I expect to break even by the end of the first year,"

"Wow Lorelai that is great, most businesses don't even come close to that,"

"Yea we're pretty excited about that,"

"You should be Lorelai, we are proud of you, you've done great with the inn," her dad said. Lorelai was shocked. That was the first time her dad had ever said anything that came close to saying that they were proud. Usually it was the opposite.

"Yes Lorelai, we are proud of you, you've done great with your life. Though it isn't the lifestyle we wanted for you it is a great lifestyle you've made for you self. Rory has grown up to be a great kid and you've surrounded yourself with the right people," Emily said talking about Luke, "You seem very happy in your life with Luke, he seems like a very nice man, just right for you." Emily said showing that she was finally accepting Luke. Lorelai was even more stunned with this newfound information. She glanced over at Luke and saw he was just as dumbfounded.

"Wow, umm thank you Mom. Umm Mom Dad we um have something to tell you," Lorelai said. "Luke and I are engaged." At first they were shocked, but then the information sunk in.

"Thanks great," Richard said standing up to shake Luke's hand and give his daughter a hug.

"Yes Lorelai, I'm glad you have finally found someone your happy with," Emily said smiling and sincere. "Let me see your ring." Lorelai showed her mom the ring Luke had gotten her. "That is beautiful. Good choice with a man who knows his jewelry," Emily said referring back to when she told Lorelai the best men can pick out jewelry. Lorelai broke out in a smile and hugged her mom.

"Okay my turn," Richard said. Lorelai turned to her dad and hugged him.

"Dad will you walk me up the aisle?' she asked.

"Yes Loreali I would be honored," he said. The maid came into the room to tell them dinner was ready. The four walked into the room happy and smiling. They ate dinner over talk of the upcoming wedding, Rory, and other things. Lorelai and Luke left after dessert.

"Well that went a lot better than I planned," Lorelai said on the way home.

"Yeah I did," Luke said taking her hand in his. They rode home in a nice silence. They arrived home and went to bed, though not to sleep perhaps.

TBC…………………..

Well have a good holiday everyone! I'm going to try and post again before Christmas, but I don't know if I'll have time. Sorry, well anyway a random thought well 2..1)in Home Alone 2 how do the criminals get out so soon in like 9 months. They did a lot of robberys so they should have gotten more time…2) Don't try making dinner and typing at the same if your not good at the dinner part still. I made pasta for myself while trying to type…I didn't work that well! Well anyway review please. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with school, mid-terms, and basketball. To make up for I'm going to post two chapters today and I'll try to post more often once basketball ends in March. Anyway um thank you to lukeandlorelaivr for seeing that I spelled the title wrong! Wow am I stupid. Yea so sorry about that, I'm in 8th grade and stink in spelling so you'll have to bear with me. The worst part about my spelling is I scored a few points to low on my high school placement test in English and can't take Honors English. Tear tear. So anyway read and review PLEASE! ENJOY!

With love

Live love and eat

"Hey Luke, did you find the place yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, they are in lower New York, wanna go tell them his weekend?"

"Okay, well get Jess's number at the same time,"

"Sounds like a plan," It had been a month since they had gotten engaged and a week since they had told Lorelai's parent. They were having troubles finding where Liz and TJ were with the Renaissance Fair and they didn't have Jess's phone number. Finally they had found the fair and were going to see them. Lorelai was so excited, she had never been to the Renaissance Fair, the closest thing to it was when Liz had her wedding in Stars Hallow. It was Tuesday and they both had work the whole week. They would leave Friday afternoon.

FRIDAY AFTERNOON

"Ready to go Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Yea, can you help me with my stuff?" Luke had already brought his stuff downstairs. He had a small duffel bag for the two nights they would be there. They were planning on staying Friday night when they got up there and Saturday night then leave on Sunday.

"Sure how much stuff do you have?"

"Oh not that much," Luke walked up stairs and into their room. Lorelai had two suitcases full.

"Lorelai, not that much! We're only going to stay two nights, why do you need two suitcases full?"

"Well umm I have a lot of clothes,"

"You don't need that much stuff Lorelai, its two days. Can you cut it down to a duffel bag?"

"I guess, wow I'm not sure why I brought so much," Luke walked over to her closet and opened it up, almost every article of clothing was missing.

"Jeez Lorelai,"

"I know I'm sorry, I'll repack. Coffee will be need though,"

"I'm going, I'm going,"

Ten minutes later they were in the car on the way to New York.

(AN I have no clue how long of drive it would be so we're going to skip that part)

They arrived at the fair and parked their car.

"Wow this is soo cool, I've never been here before,"

"Yeah it is, but some of the people are kind of weird,"

"Lets go," Lorelai grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. They walked around the fair and stumbled a pon their booth. Lorelai looked at the jewelry while they waited for Liz to finish helping a customer. When she was done she walked over to Lorelai not really noticing who it was because her head was down looking at jewelry.

"Hi can I help you," Liz asked.

"Oh hi Liz," Lorelai said picking her head up.

"Oh my gosh, hi Lorelai, is Luke here?"

"Yeah he's umm around some where, he was here a couple of minutes ago," They looked around and found him walking back with a turkey leg. "Wow Luke I never though healthy Luke would eat one of those," she joked.

"Last time I was here I had one because there was nothing else and they are good," Luke said, "Hey sis."

"Hey bro, what brings you two here,"

"Um we have something to tell you," Lorelai said. Luke subtly took Lorelai's hand.

"We're engaged," Luke said.

"Oh my gosh! That great, Huzzah!" Liz said.

"HUZAHH!" resounded back from all places. Lorelai laughed and Luke looked annoyed.

"That's amazing news you guys," Liz said.

"Thank you, do you have Jess's number?" Luke asked.

"Yea, we do its back at the hotel though. Hey why don't we go out for dinner tonight? We've been here for a while and we know this great little restaurant," Liz asked. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other.

"Sure why not," Lorelai said

"Good great! Hey where are you two staying?"

"Um we saw a little inn on the way here about 5 miles back we're going to stay there,"

"Oh okay, why don't you guys come stay at the hotel with us, I'm pretty sure there are still rooms,"

"Um sure,"

"Great, it's settled then, what were you planning to do today?"

"Um look around the fair,"

"Okay well TJ should be somewhere out there so you might see, but why don't you guys meet us back here at 6?"

"Okay," Luke and Lorelai walked away and looked around the fair till about 5 o'clock. Lorelai stopped to watch a show and Luke said he was going to get something to drink. He walked over to his sister's booth to talk to her.

"Hey what are you doing back so early,"

"Just wanted to ask you something,"

"Sure bro ask away,"

"I'm looking for a present for Lorelai, could you help me find something?"

"Sure I think I know just the thing," they walked over to a necklace rack. Liz looked for a second and then took a necklace off the stand. "This will match the earrings I gave you a while back."

"Wait how did you know I gave those to her?"

"I guessed and saw them on her," Luke blushed slightly. "I thought you would give those to your wife or ex-wife now."

"Nope I gave them to Lorelai, I should be getting back to her too," Luke took the necklace, which was now in a box and left. He got some drinks and went back to Lorelai. At 6 they went back to Liz's booth and meet TJ there. They left and went to this little family type place for dinner. Lorelai had a burger, Luke had a salad, Liz had pasta and TJ had ribs. After dinner they went to the hotel and separated.

"I love the fair, Luke,"

"Yeah it is pretty fun. What do you want to do tomorrow go right back?"

"Sure," Lorelai said as she climbed into bed. Luke climbed into the bed after her.

"Night Lorelai,"

"Night Luke," They turned off the lights and feel asleep.

TBC…….

More later I'm starving and need to eat and get my little brother going. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay lucky people you get another chapter today…also I kind of promised it to you but what ever. So this will be kinda short sorry…read and review! ENJOY!

With love

Live love and eat

They said good-bye to Liz and TJ and drove back home to Stars Hollow. When they got home they unpacked and got ready to call Jess. Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the number Liz and TJ had given them.

RING RING

RING RING the phone seem to ring forever. Finally a voice came through the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hi Jess, its Luke,"

"Hey Luke, is everything okay, this isn't the diner number,"

"Oh yea actually I'm at home,"

"But that isn't the right number I remember your number,"

"Oh yea sorry you don't know everything still, okay well Lorelai and I started dating about a year ago. I moved into her house about 5 months ago,"

"Oh okay is Lorelai there right now?"

"Yeah Jess I'm here,"

"How were you that quiet?"

"An unlimited supply of coffee," she explained.

"Oh okay, so what' up?"

"We're engaged,"

"Really? Wow that's great, finally,"

"What's finally mean?" Luke asked.

"Well everyone knows that you two were meant for each other," Jess said plainly like it was saying I got a new shirt today.

"Okay well how are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Good, I'm working at a book store during the day and a record store at,"

"That's cool, do you get discounts?" Loreali asked.

"Yep, one of the reasons I work there,"

"So where are you living now?" Luke asked.

"I have a small studio apartment about 2 blocks away from my jobs, I'm in New York City,"

"Wow that's cool," Lorelai said

"Yea I like it here. How are you guys?"

"We're good, I opened an inn with Sookie,"

"That's awesome, I'll have to see it sometime,"

"You can when you come for the wedding,"

"Oh yea I can, so how's Rory?"

"Um she's good, she dropped out of Yale and is living at her grandparents right now," Loreali said.

"And you're okay with that?"

"At first I wasn't, but she needed a change and I supported her in that," Lorelai explained.

"Okay well, I have to go sorry and congrates you guys,"

"Thanks Jess it was nice to hear from you feel free to call if you want," Luke said.

"Yeah it was nice to hear from you guys too. Call anytime or come and visit New York City,"

"You too Jess, you could come visit anytime," Lorelai said.

"Okay bye,"

TBC………

Hope you liked! Review please! till next time!


	5. note

Hey everyone….listen I'm really really sorry about this…..but I didn't tell my parents about me writing stories for this and they found them on my computer. So now I can't write anymore, but I think I'll still have an account to review on…So if you want to know how the story was going to end, email me and I'll tell you! Again I am super sorry!

With love for the final time,

Live love and eat

p.s thank you for reading! I really appreciated it!


	6. Chapter 6

Five months later (the wedding is in a month)the very end of Let Your Balalaikas Ring Out

"Jess, Jess wait," Rory begs as she runs after him.

"Rory I don't know why your with him or why your not at school. Why are you living with grandparents? What's going on with you now?" Jess said.

"Its complicated Jess, you don't know what I'm going through," Rory spat at him.

"Rory, this isn't YOU! Where are YOU the old YOU! What's going on?" Jess said. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, it hits Rory. Everything is coming apart. Her life isn't what it was planned to be. She dropped out of college and lives with her grandparents in the life her mom tried so hard to get her away from.

"Jess I don't know. I stole a boat, everything started there," Rory confessed.

"Well I'll see you in a month at your mom and Luke's wedding right?"

"Yep I'm the maid of honor,"

"Okay I'll see you then." And with that Jess was gone leaving Rory stunned and thinking.

A month later…….Stars Hallow….the night before the wedding (Jess just got their that night)

"So Mom, nervous?"

"No hun, not all," Lorelai said sarcasticly.

"Ha ha ha Mom," Rory said back.

So new topic. Jess is here now," Lorelai said.

"Yea I know"

"Are you going to be okay?" Lorelai said. Rory told her about the night Jess had come back. It hurt her to see her daughter be put through much. After seeing Jess though she had broke up with Logan and started up at Yale again. Though Lorelai thought that her daughter should break up with Logan and start at Yale again, Rory still was hurt a lot.

"Yea, he changed my life, I should thank him,"

"Okay well, I'm going to go to bed now. I'm gunna try and get some sleep,"

"Okay night Mom," Rory said kissing her mom goodnight. Soon after Rory got up and went into her own room for the night.

The next day at the wedding….at the gazebo….

"Do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take Luke Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"And do you Luke Dances take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Luke and Lorelai were standing in the gazebo in front of the whole town, Liz, TJ, Lorelai's family, and a reverend. Lorelai was dressed in her wedding gown. It was a simple, yet elegant white gown. It was strapless, and followed her curves just right. The bottom of the dress flared out and dragged just the right amount. Her hair was curled and falling around her shoulders. Luke thought she looked as beautiful as an angel. Luke had on a simple, black tux. His hair was combed and he had no baseball cap. Rory was standing next to her mom, the maid of honor. She was wearing a simple, strapless, light blue dress. Her hair was pulled back into a simple bun. Jess was standing next to Luke, the best man. He too was wearing a simple black tux. As he watched his uncle get married to the women he loved, he wondered if he would ever get that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rory. Standing there as beautiful as ever, watching her mother get married to the man she loved. She wondered if she would ever have that, what her mother had. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jess. They locked eyes and Rory smiled a little more. He returned it, as always. Sookie, Liz, and Lane stood behind Rory, the bridesmaids.

"With the power invested in me I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the reverend said. Luke took his new wife into his arms and kissed her passiontaly. The whole crowd stood and cheered for them. Finally after all these years the two who most belonged together were together. They danced their first dance to what they decided would be their song, "I'll Be" By Edwin McCain.

THE END!

Hope you all liked! I really enjoyed writing this and thank you for reviewing and such! Oh and if you wanted to know about Rory and Jess, in my mind in the story got together. Well thank you!

Well that was my last chapter ever..tear tear..I had most of this finished and then well you know so the end my be a little rushed! I'm sorry again, but this will be the only story that has an actually ending!

THANK YOU


End file.
